


Secrets in the Woods

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Magic Reval, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Will stumbles across Merlin in woods and discovers his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Camelot_Land's Pre-Canon challenge.

Will wondered through the woods, happy to be away from the village. He decided to take the little trip because he was bored and didn’t want to do chores, what eight year old wanted to do that anyway? He knew he shouldn’t be out alone but he figured he’d be safe as long as he didn’t stray too far.  
As he climbed over a fallen tree, he came upon a small clearing with someone standing in the middle of it. Will jumped behind a nearby bush to avoid being seen. He peered through the leaves and realized his presence had gone unnoticed and quietly observed. As he stared, he recognized the stranger to be his friend Merlin. Before he stepped out into the clearing he noticed something strange started to happen, sticks and rocks began to float in the air. Will looked around to see if there was anyone else present but only say Merlin. “Could he be…?” Will thought.  
Without any more thought on the matter, Will stepped out from behind the bush, stepping on a stick and snapping. The sound startled Merlin, causing him turn toward Will. The floating sticks and rocks fell to the ground.  
“That wasn’t me,” Merlin quickly said.  
“I won’t tell anyone. I promise,” Will said.  
Merlin didn’t reply as he stared at Will looking scared and unsure of what to do next. Will took a step toward him.  
“I’m your friend, Merlin, you can trust me,” he said with a smile.  
Merlin studied Will to determine if he could in fact trust him. “You can’t tell anyone, and I mean anyone about me.”  
“I swear I won’t.”  
“Okay, I believe you.”  
Will walked until he was standing just a couple of steps away from Merlin. “Can you do it again?”  
Merlin smiled at how eager Will was about seeing his magic. It was nice to share it with someone besides his mother. Will watched as his friend’s eyes flashed gold and the sticks began to float again. He couldn’t believe his friend had magic this whole time. He would keep this secret until the day he died.  
“So what else can you do?”


End file.
